Benutzer:Petra Silie/Archiv
Standard-Skin des Wikis Hi, du hast vermutlich bereits mitbekommen, dass Wikia's Standard-Skin zu "Monaco" wechselt. Als Standard-Darstellung ist im Hexer-Wiki bisher noch der "Quartz"-Skin aktiv. Vielleicht wirfst du bei Gelegenheit einen Blick auf die neuen Features, die nur mit Monaco funktionieren - z.B. die neue Bilder-Funktion). Bei der Umstellung des Standard-Skins kannst du dich zwischen 7 vorgegeben Farbschemata entscheiden: Alternativ kannst du natürlich, wie z.B. das Age of Conan-Wiki oder das Grand Theft Auto Wiki ein angepasstes Schema erstellen. Weitere Beispiele findest du hier. Jeder Admin kann die Änderung des Skins durchführen. Dazu musst du in deine Einstellungen gehen, den "Skin"-Tab anklicken und nach unten zu den Admin-Optionen scrollen. Falls du einen angepassten Skin verwenden willst, findest du hier eine Anleitung. Wir wollen die Änderung des Standard-Skins in Kürze abschließen, so dass es schön wäre, wenn du dich bald entscheiden könntet. Ansonsten würde ich in einigen Tagen den Wechsel auf ein Monaco-Farbschema durchführen und ihr könntet euch später auf das passende Farbschema einigen. Falls es ein angepasstes Thema sein soll und du dabei Hilfe benötigst, sagt einfach Bescheid. --Avatar 09:40, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) colours if you are interested here are some colours (i can give you many many more) if you'd like to use them in tables (or elsewhere) colours thanx a lot :-) For colours I have already here http://www.html-php-mysql.de/generatoren/colors.php a great variety of colour codes Petra Silie 14:21, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vorlagen Hoi Petra, Du hast ja bei den Mixturen für 3 Zutaten etc. neue Trankbeschreibungen verwendet, kürzer und präziser. Was hältst du davon, wenn man die in den Vorlagen übernehmen würde? Dann könntest du auf den jeweiligen Seiten auch die Vorlage verwenden und musst nicht den ganzen Text kopieren. Momentan ist jeder Trank mindestens an drei verschiedenen Orten aufgeführt. Granjow 14:27, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Shared uploads When uploading images like the coats of arms, can you upload them to English wiki instead of here? Unfortunately, the shared upload function only works one way, so you can use the images uploaded to the English wiki on all other Witcher wikis, but not the other way around. Ausir 00:45, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Thanx for info, I mentioned this problem already in the Witcher forum but didn't get a reply to my request. Okay, from now on I upload all pix for common use in the English Wiki Petra Silie 11:51, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zugriffsstatistik thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hi Petra... ich habe gerade beim Zahlenwälzen ein paar Statistiken erstellt und dabei ist auch das folgende Bild zustande gekommen. Vielleicht hast du ja Spaß dran? Weiterhin viel Erfolg! --Avatar 08:16, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke, das freut mich aber :-) Petra Silie 11:51, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat I just made you a bureaucrat here. I should have done it a long time ago, but forgot you weren't one already. :) 18:43, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) thumb|Statistics :Also created the overview for Witcher Wiki. --Avatar 18:57, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Thankx a lot :-) Petra Silie 15:51, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Hi, ich wollte mal fragen ob ihr hier im Hexer-Wiki vielleicht auch Interesse hättet, in Wikia Gaming etwas mitzumachen. Also zum Beipiel Artikel über euer Thema anlegen/kopieren oder über andere Spiele, die ihr kennt. Ich würde mich über eure Mithilfe sehr freuen! I'm looking forward to hearing from you soon. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:03, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Btw: Super Skin :) Was ist Wikia Gaming denn genau? Eine News Seite so wie es bereits Gamer Portale gibt? Petra Silie 09:32, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn ich mal ehrlich sein darf, hab ich keine Ahnung, was ich da betreibe :) nur es gibt eins in Englisch, und ich wollte eins in deutsch erstellen (→ Anzahl der Wikis im Hub Gaming). Also man kann News posten, Artikel von seinem Wiki einfügen (um die Bekanntheit vielleicht zu steigern?) und Bilder, und whatever es sonst noch gibt :) Projektvorstellung, Editoriale Beiträge, es gibt viel, was man machen kann. Wenn es mir bald wieder besser geht, mach ich vielleicht auch mal ein Event oder so was... aber das könnte noch ein Weilchen dauern (genau wie meine Rückantworten gerade, ich bitte das zu Entschuldigen). Ich hoffe, dass ich nichts vergessen habe und wünschte nun noch einen schönen Samstag. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 08:18, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wir haben gelegentlich News für das Hexer Wiki.Die kann ich in Gaming Wikia mit reinsetzen. Ansonsten ist das Hexer Wiki eigentlich eher eine Wissensdatenbank. cheers Petra Silie 12:28, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Ja, das wäre nett, wenn ihr die ab und an mal einfügt (wir sehen dann, wo wir das machen). Aber ich finde es schonmal super, dass ihr das machen werdet :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:18, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hätte jetzt eine News, hab aber keinen Plan, wie und wo ich die auf GamingWiki reinsetzen soll. Auf die Main als News? Oder unter RPG ne neue Kategorie "The Witcher" anlegen. Dort die News schreiben und auf die Main verlinken? Wie komme ich auf der Main in die News schreiben Seite? Da ich auch News schreibe auf der deutschen Witcher Seite, kannst schon mal kucken, was das für ne News ist: http://www.the-witcher.de/#633 Petra Silie 12:48, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Spontan würde ich jetzt sagen hier: http://de.gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:RPG/News_aus_Wikis und einen Vermerk auf der Hauptseite (hier: http://de.gaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Neue_Events&action=edit). Ich mach evtl. mit tabview noch etwas, wo man dann wählen kann, welche News man sehen will. Aber die könnte man evtl. sogar im Witcher-Artikel mittels Box einfügen (so als Spot). Alles Spekulation, welche würdest du bevorzugen? Btw, hast du was dagegen wenn ich das Projekt hier nächsten Monat zum Projekt des Monats anmelde? Das würde vielleicht noch ein paar neue Benutzer bringen. Ah, wie ich gerade erfahre, war das Hexer-Wiki im März auf Platz 16 der deutschen Wikis (anhand der täglichen Pageviews gemessen), glückwunsch! :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:05, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Die Syntax aus dem ersten Link versteh ich nicht wirklich... :D Was du mit "tabview" meinst und das mit der Box als Spot, versteh ich auch nicht ^__^ Ich habe die News unter dem 2. Link untergebracht http://de.gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:RPG/News_aus_Wikis#Neueste_Nachrichten Das ist aber keine Wiki News, denn im Hexer Wiki erscheint sie nicht. Dort steht das imgrunde schon irgendwo (wo genau, hab ich in o.g. Artikel verlinkt). Die News ist auf der offiziellen Webseite gestern erschienen. Da kommt regelmäßg was. Ich kann das regelmäßig bei euch newsen und mit den Detaillinks ins Hexer Wiki verlinken. oh Platz 16 war das Hexer Wiki? Wo findet "man" denn diese Statistik? Petra Silie 14:06, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, also das mit den News ist gut an der Stelle und auch das regelmäßige ist gut. :Zur Statistik: Kommt direkt vom Chef :) also von Avatar, und der wird mich ja sicher nicht anlügen (außer bei "ich füg die Spotlights gleich ein") ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:42, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) References Hi, I left a note here with a question: Diskussion:Fangpire — Game widow 18:33, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 3000. Artikel Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 3000. Artikel! (Kann sein dass ich etwas spät dran bin). Ich fänds nicht schlecht wenn du das Wiki nochmal hier anmelden würdest, dann kann ich es für September aufnehmen :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:49, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 3.000 Artikel Danke :-) Anmelden? Ja, hab ich gemacht http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_Diskussion:Spotlights#Hexer_Wiki Ist das so richtig? Petra Silie 16:27, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, das sieht gut aus :) Ich werd es gleich mal bewilligen. Ich freu mich schon darauf, dass ich ein neues Spotlight zu machen! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:40, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) SEO Hi. Also heute bin ich wegen SEO und so da... :) Keine Angst, tut nicht weh, macht das Wiki nur besser. Um das zu erreichen, solltest du MediaWiki:Description mit Infomationen zum Thema füllen, die als Suchwörter in Google eingegeben werden könnten. In MediaWiki:Pagetitle machst du das gleiche, nur suchst du dir die am häufigsten benutzten aus. Der gleiche Text kommt in MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, nur eben ohne $1. Ich denke das reicht fürs Ranking :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:03, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) PS: Wie gefällt dir das Spotlight? SEO Versteh ich jetzt nicht so ganz o_O Ich setze auf die von dir verlinkten Seiten "Suchbegriffe", bzw. Begriffe der "am häufigsten besuchten Seiten" ? Was ist eigentlich "SEO" ? :-D Ich find den Spotlight Artikel nicht wieder ^__^ Petra Silie 15:56, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Die meistgebrauchten Wörter im Spiel - zum Beispiel Klassen, Elemente, Charaktere, Orte, oder so Sachen. Du kannst auch die zur Hilfe nehmen. (aber nicht: Hauptseite und Sammelseiten) :SEO ist eine amerikanische Erfindung von der ich die Übersetzung nicht weiß aber sie irgendwie doch funktioniert :) :Artikel :Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:07, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Reicht es, wenn auf den betreffenden Seiten schlicht Gameplay oder Eroberungsgalerie etc. schreibe ohne Präfix oder so? Ohne irgendwelche Tags? o.O SEO means: http://acronyms.thefreedictionary.com/search+engine+optimization ;) Am sinnigsten ist wohl gleich der erste Vorschlag Search Engine Optimization Petra Silie 16:20, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) PdM Hi, ich bräuchte bisschen Hilfe. Könntest du hier http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats#Kirby-Wiki bitte abstimmen? Fürs Kirby-Wiki ^^ - PS: Den Skin/Das oben auf der Benutzerseite fixe ich gleich morgen Mittag nach der Schule. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 20:43, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kirby Wiki oh bitte, bitte nicht. Ich mag kein Manga noch Anime. Ich krieg da Schüttelforst, Haarausfall und Durchfall von :-D Bitte verlang das nicht von mir >..< Petra Silie 10:50, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hi Hallo Petra, danke für den Willkommensgruß :) ...und nebenbei auch gleich für deine Arbeit hier. Hat mir damals sehr geholfen! Gruß, Hexer dezimal 17:16, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Freut mich zu hören (lesen), dass dir das Hexer Wiki geholfen hat. Wenn du Infos hast, die nicht hier zu finden sind, kannst du sie im Hexer Wiki verewigen. :Petra Silie 20:32, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ;) Danke für deine Begrüssung *g* Könntest du den Artikel gleich löschen? Ich darf das afaik nicht, ausser du gibst mir Mod-Berechtigungen. Werde die Versus-Abteilung demnächst etwas umstrukturieren :) —Granjow 18:52, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ach, das hab ich doch glatt vergessen. Wie hast du die automatische Begrüssung hingekriegt? Granjow 18:54, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Begrüßung Hi Granjow, ja das mit der Begrüßung hat Admin gemacht :D Es ist dem Wiki hier angepasst. Ich hab's nicht gemacht. Diese Begrüßung willst du gelöscht haben? Ich habe übrigens mit deinem Tipp alle "D'Jinni" Begriffe gesucht und editiert. Ich hoffe, es waren alle. Petra Silie 18:23, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers you might want to add the following to Mediawiki:Monaco.css /* Fix to make Wikianswers readable */ .Frag_leaderboard { background-color: #1D2831 !important; } and possibly this to fix your menus: #user_masthead { -moz-background-clip:border; -moz-background-inline-policy:continuous; -moz-background-origin:padding; background:#586572; none repeat scroll 0 0; font-size:10pt; margin:2px 2px 0; padding:4px; } thanx and done Petra Silie 12:13, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) New skin proposal Hi there! I've been experimenting with a new snazzier skin for the wiki, if you are interested in seeing it, copy en:User:Game_widow/monaco.css to Benutzer:Petra_Silie/monaco.css and that should be sufficient for you to see it (and only you will see it, it will not affect the wiki at all in general -- and for future reference, you can make all sorts of changes there to test them before you implement them on your wiki). Also, to make this new skin work better, i changed the logo icon to a transparent background, you can find a copy of the file here. Please let me know what you think, i would appreciate your opinion — Game widow 15:50, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Monaco.js this file is no longer needed and you cannot see the banner it puts up -- *unless* you try the new skin. the file Mediawiki:Monaco.js can safely be deleted, it is not helping your wiki in anyway — Game widow 18:43, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hi again, I forgot that since i now work for wikia, i can actually edit these files, so i commented out the entire contents of monaco.js ... so effectively it is as if the file had been deleted, but you can easily revert my changes if you find a problem. I strongly suspect that you will see absolutely no difference with the standard wiki skin, and an improvement if you try my new skin. — Game widow 22:23, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Skin proposal #2 if you change the image reference in your monaco.css file to: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/witcher/images/1/1e/Skin_witcher_background_2.png, you'll see the second image i'm considering. Let me know which one you like best. — Game widow 16:01, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Thanks but I prefer the previous skin because Deidre isn't such an important person. The positions of the 2 faces of skin #1 are perfect. You don't see the entire face but both opponents are at eye level :-) Petra Silie 19:57, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::I completely agree, Eriash wanted me to use those graphics so i tried them ;) — Game widow 17:14, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) article: Ifrit_(modding_team) Could you update german version of this article http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Ifrit_(modding_team) ? Thanks :) Überarbeitung der Kategorie "Festungen" Hi Petra, bin mit den Festungen fertig. Hab wie besprochen überall "Geografie" rausgenommen + bei den befestigten Städten neben "Festungen" noch zusätzlich "Städte" hinzugefügt. DiamondDove 11:56, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ergänzung von Literaturstellen Habe dazu einen Diskussionsfaden in meinem Profil eröffnet. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, mache ich das zusätzlich/anstelle der Versus-Sache als "Fleißarbeit" weiter. DiamondDove 12:20, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Newer skin and wiki logo Hi there! would you like the newer wiki skin and logo ? — Game widow 15:24, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) : If you mean the new design of the English Wiki: yes, of course :) Petra Silie 16:16, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Done :) — Game widow 11:29, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::WOOOW, thanks! :What about the Favicon? Can we get the new silver one, or should it stay the old blue one? — DiamondDove 07:14, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Menü-Neugestaltung Hi Petra, ich hab mal ein paar Vorschläge zur Menüstruktur im dt. Hexer-Wiki, sowie zu Templates: #was hältst du davon, das Menü zu reorganisieren? Ich meine so mit eigenen Kategorien für die "Spiele" (mit den The Witcher 1 und The Witcher 2), die "Bücher", die "Adaptionen" usw. Die engl. und die poln. Site haben das denke ich schon ganz gut gelöst. Können wir sowas auch machen? #Dann fände ich es noch gut, wenn für die Bearbeiter im Community-Portal des Menüs ein Unterpunkt vorhanden wäre, wo wichtige/häufig benötigte/praktische Templates hinterlegt sind. Auf dem FFXIV-Wikia fand ich das ziemlich gut gelöst. #Zu den Vorlagen könnte ich mir auch ganz gut ein paar Standardvorlagen vorstellen, bspw. für (neue) Charaktere/Personen, Tränke, Handlungsorte usw., die bereits vorgefertigte Abschnitte enthalten (wie bei Personen bspw. "Biografie", "in den Romanen" (mit "Literaturstellen"), "in den Spielen" ("The Witcher", "The Witcher 2"), "weitere Adaptionen", "weitere Namensformen" etc.) btw: ich arbeite gerade die aktuellen Personenangaben aus, damit die ein bisschen einheitlicher aussehen und auch konsistente Informationen enthalten (Reihenfolge der Angaben, Darstellung der Namensformen mal in Tabelle, mal als Liste ...). Vllt kann man davon was für so eine Vorlage verwenden? Was meinst du, was davon wie umgesetzt werden kann/sollte? — DiamondDove 08:07, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hab heute das Menü oben umgeändert (s.a. meinen heutigen Blog-Beitrag). Fehlt noch was? Sollte wo was anderes rein? Ich hab bloß noch die oben angesprochenen "nützlichen Templates" im Sinn. Was meinst du dazu? »» Dove «« 19:51, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Mainseite Hi DiamondDove, ich hab auch schon mit dem neuen Design der engl./pol. Seite geliebäugelt, in diesem Stil das Hexer Wiki anzupassen. Wenn du das machen willst, nur zu! Ich komme wegen dem Lehrgang kaum noch dazu, im Wiki zu arbeiten. Ein einheiltiches Charakter template wäre auch gut. Ich hatte neulich mal die Chars angesehen und bin der Meinung, das eine einheitliche Darstellung der Profile sich gut macht. Petra Silie 20:18, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Petra, :okay, dann mache ich für die Charas demnächst eine Vorlage. Dann haben wir gleich was parat, wenn die neuen Chara aus TW2 (und hoffentlich auch neue Autoren) kommen, hehe. :Nur bei dem Design kann ich dir nicht wirklich helfen, denn da komme ich ja nicht ran... Oder du gibst mir ein paar Tipps für den Einstieg, den Rest schaffe ich dann schon :) :— DiamondDove 22:06, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich kann nur auf den mittleren Teil der Main zugreifen. Auf die Navi links nicht. Wir können allerdings auch Gamewidow fragen, ob sie das macht :-D :::Ja, das sollten wir ^^ tun ;) — DiamondDove 20:38, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Wenn du btw Bilder hochlädst, dann musst du sie auch in eine Kategorie tun. Beim neuen Artikel Draug bekommt der dieselbe Kategoie wie die Bestarium Artikel. In der Kategorie-Übersicht würd das dann so aussehen "Kategorie:Bestiarium". Bilder kategorisieren war bisher nie gemacht worden. Ich hab dann mal Hunderte Bilder nachkategorisiert. Es sind noch einige "heimatlose" Bilder über http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Nicht_kategorisierte_Dateien Wenn du willst, kannst du die restlichen Bilder ebenfalls noch einsortieren. ::Petra Silie 20:09, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab das Bild auf witcher.wikia.com hochgeladen und dort auch kategorisiert. Das im Hexer-Wikia nachzuholen hab ich glatt verpennt ^^ (Edit: die Schwerter hab ich letztens allesamt einsortiert :) DiamondDove 12:48, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) :::Werd mal schauen, wie ich das mit dem Nachkategorisieren löse. Ist eine schöne Aufgabe für mich, hehe. Aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt etwas Bauchschmerz, das TW1-Bestiarium mit den Monstern aus TW2 zu bestücken. Wollen wir damit nicht lieber warten, bis das Game raus ist und wir einen ersten Anhaltspunkt haben, was uns bevorsteht? Oder kann man das dann einfach und schnell umkategorisieren? :::Tue aber eh grad wegen der auf witcher.wikia hochgeladenen und im dt. Wikia verwendeten Bilder mit den Zähnen knirschen. Denn die haben, wenn man sie im dt. Wikia aufruft, keinen Bearbeiter und keinen Beschreibungstext (in der kleinen Tabelle wo die einzelnen Versionen aufgeführt werden). Und wenn sie das nicht haben, dann fehlt ein Ende-TAG, sobald Bilder mit der THUMB-Eigenschaft am Anfang einer Seite eingebunden werden. Kannste mal beim Draug ansehen, aber auch bei Sapkowski: der erste Absatz im Text ist automatisch mit sich selbst verlinkt. :::Hab im Quellcode der Seitenanzeige und dem der Bearbeitungsansicht nachgeschaut und festgestellt, dass wenn in der ersten Zeile ein Bild mit THUMB eingebunden wird, dass dann der Ende-TAG von einem des THUMB-Codes fehlt. Nehm ich keinen THUMB, sondern lass das lediglich rechts oder links ausrichten bzw. umfließen, ist alles i.O. Das ist echt doof und nervig ... :::Ist das nur ein Anzeigeproblem oder ein Bug? Liegt das vllt an dem THUMB-Template? Was meinst du? Könnte man das Gamewidow auch gleich mitfragen? :::— DiamondDove 20:38, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Also, das mit den komischen Verlinkungen eines Textteils hab ich hier http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/The_Witcher_2:_Assassins_of_Kings#Merkmale auch bemerkt. Hab die Seite aktualisiert (kommt noch was von der GC dazu). Keine Ahnung, wie ich beheben kann. Vorher war das nicht O.o Zu der Bestarium Kategorie... Selbstverständlich wird's eine TW1 und eine TW2 Bestiarium Kategorie geben. Ich hab den Link nur dazu getan als Schaubeispiel. Nicht, dass alle TW2 Monster damit rein sollen :-D Petra Silie 17:34, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, ich versuch mal GW im Witcher-Wikia-Forum anzuhauen. Darfst meinen Eintrag dann gern korrigieren, denn mein Englisch ist nich so dolle -- DiamondDove 19:00, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Sodele, hier ist der Link für die » Frage im Forum. Kannst du mal schauen? -- DiamondDove 20:13, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Problem erkannt - und nicht gebannt. Aber es wurde zumindest eine Bugmeldung aufgenommen, was schon mal gut ist. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch auf das Bugfixing warten - and everything will be allright ;) Näheres s. Forumseintrag. :::GLG -- DiamondDove 22:07, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) oha, das is'n Bug? O.O Ich dachte schon, wir hätten da was abgeschossen. Scheint willkürlich aufzutreten. Kuck mal Triss Merigold, da sind mehrere Bilder drin. Der Bug kommt aber nur bei einem Pic vor. Links oder rechts ausgerichtet macht btw. keinen Unterschied. Hab's ausprobiert. Petra Silie 19:27, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Nö, der Bug tritt überall auf. Schau mal genau hin: es sind nur die Bilder mit dem Rahmen drumherum (die ohne Rahmen sind ja nicht mit dem THUMB-Attribut eingebunden), sie sind direkt nach einer Überschrift UND der erste Text ist immer verlinkt (mind. bis zum ersten echten Link, weil der ja einen abschließenden -Tag aufweist und somit auch das vorherige zumacht. Siehe z.B. unten bei dem Posterbild, da ist das erste Wort "Im" verlinkt, bis ein tatsächlicher Link - hier der Verweis auf "The Witcher" - kommt). :Das mit dem links/rechts hatte ich auch ausprobiert und schon in die Fehlermeldung mit reingeschrieben. Es ist definitiv ein regulärer Bug von dem THUMB-Attribut, den wir vorerst i-wie aussitzen müssen. :-- DiamondDove 19:48, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) New Wikia extensions We have now been given the OK to disable some of the new extensions that were enabled with the new Wikia skin. In particular, if you do not like the "Read more" and "Category gallery" (new images / text at the top of category pages) extensions, I can now disable them for you. Just let me know — Game widow 12:46, 23. Dez. 2010 (UTC) OH YES PLEASE DO THAT!! I don't like the new Wikia skin at all! There are lots of irrelevant info on each side. In particular I missed the "Special pages" (titel?) on the main where I had an overview of all important lists, activities, etc. of the Witcher wikis. Petra Silie 12:24, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) New TW2 skin Are you interested in having the new TW2 skin (seen on the English wiki) ? — Game widow (talk) 12:50, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :oh yes, it looks good :-) is it your creation? Petra Silie 20:49, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's my creation, but based on the Polish game box designs and a Polish Gazeta article. Consider it done. As for the limiting edits to registered users only, i've put in a request on your behalf, it should be in place shortly. ::Since i quit Wikia, i no longer have the rights i did as staff. If you'd like things to happen more quickly, you'd need to grant me adminstrator (sysop) rights, otherwise, Ausir will get around to it soonish — Game widow (talk) 22:12, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) :THANX a lot! I can give you admin rights? I haven't got the slightest idea how to do that, not to mention where I can adapt it ;-D Petra Silie 15:10, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::I changed the skin and made Game widow an admin here. In the future, you can give others admin rights via . Ausir(talk) 18:07, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) GOG giveaway Feel free to post a translated version of the GOG giveaway blog post on the German wiki - entries from all language versions will be taken into account. Ausir(talk) 03:02, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Schiff in Tw2 Sag mal du weisst nicht zufällig warum dieses Schiff in TW2 (erster Akt, in der "Kayran-Grube") Petra Silie heisst? :P LSKwolf 19:16, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Tja, also... *ähem* CDPR hat mir auf jeden Fall nix vorher gesagt. Ich hab mal nachgefragt. Aber vlt. ist auch deine GraKa kaputt... oder so? Aus dem "Tentdrake" Artikel hab ich btw ein redirect zu Kayran gemacht. Petra Silie 11:37, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Na meine Grfikkarte ist vielleicht zu schwach für die hohen einstellungen, aber die buchstaben so umdrehen dass da ein anderer name bei rauskommt?!..naja naja. Hast du das Spiel noch nicht oder warst du selber noch nicht bei dieser Stelle? Denn der Name kommt sowohl im Questlog als auch in Büchern vor. Ist dann bestimmt nur ein Zufall^^ LSKwolf 14:39, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) :ich hab das Game LEIDER noch nicht. Ich wollt mir am 17. höchstpersönlich die CE kaufen. Gab's aber nirgends. Ich kam dann dahinter, dass die CE exklusiv nur bei Amazon als Vorbestellung zu haben ist. Nirgends stand ein Wort, dass die CE nie in den Handel kommt. Bei CE TW1 und TWEE war das nicht so. Bei Amazon wird die CE jetzt nur noch von Halsabschneidern angeboten. Ich hab dann nen andren Mail Order gefunden, der mit 119€ noch günstiger als die Halsabschneider ist. Lieferzeit ist allerdings 2-6 Tage. Hatte am 17.5. da bestellt und immer noch nix erhalten. Ich hatte mir extra letzte Woche frei genommen, um TW2 zu zocken. Ab MO (23.5.) sieht's wegen Job und zocken sÄhr schlecht aus :-( Petra Silie 15:46, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) : :Ja ich wollte mir die CE auch kaufen, aber die war auch schon vor wochen (!) bei Amazon ausverkauft und 120 euronen (und mehr) ist es mir dann nicht mehr wert, allerdings kann ich dazu kurz sagen: Das Spiel wird dich definitiv nicht enttäuschen^^ Ich bin froh dass ich die Abiturklausuren hinter mir habe, denn wenn dem nicht so wäre, könnte ich das letzte jahr wohl wiederholen. Soll heissen dass das Spiel ziemlich viel Zeit schluckt :-) LSKwolf 15:51, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Bot Moin Petra Silie, wirf bitte mal einen Blick in meinen Blog und gib entweder deinen Segen oder ein Veto. Besten Dank. --Weas-El ✉ 21:39, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hiho Is das hier die richtige Art und Weise mit jemanden in Kontakt zu treten? Ich hoffe es zumindest^^ Erstmal wollt auf The Witcher 2 zu sprechen kommen. Ist der Kaptain auf dem Schiff nach Dir benannt? Ich meine Du hast dir ja sicherlich nen Namen gemacht beim Thema "The Witcher". Sollte es so sein, dann würde ich Dir gern meinen Glückwunsch aussprechen. Dann hätte ich noch eine Frage bezüglich des Wiki's. Ich würde gern bei der einen oder anderen Figur die Biographie füllen ,allen voran bei Geralt. Das soll zwar keine Abhandlung der Bücher werden, aber zumindest würde ich gern kurz und knapp beschreiben was dort passiert. Also Ciris Ausbildung, weitergabe an Yennefer (nach Triss), dann Thanned und seine Suche nach Ciri, bis hin zum Ende (sobald ich das Buch gelesen habe). Nach einem Spoilertag dann grob den Inhalt der Spiele. So würd ich gern auch mit anderen Chars verfahren. Besonders Leute die nur die Spiele spielen, könnten sowas gebrauchen. Der Grund warum ich Dich nun Kontaktiere, ist im Prinzip einer Erlaubnisanfrage^^ Immerhin kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass es einen guten Grund dafür gibt, die Biographien so kurz zu halten. Mit freundlcihem Gruß Put Put : Hi Put Put :Sicher kannst du die Chars um die Infos aus den Romanen erweitern. Du mußt diese Passagen aber entsprechend kennzeichnen, so wie z.B. bei den Haudegen von Cinfrid. Wenn du Begriffe für eine neue Seite verwendest, prüf vorher, ob's die Seite dazu schon gibt. Wir haben sonst so viele "Gewünschte Seiten", wo drunter Seiten sind, die es schon gibt... nur unter nem andren Begriff. :Und... persönliche Meinungen haben in Wiki Artikeln nix zu suchen :-D :Richtige Art und Weise zum Kontaktaufnehmen... ist schon richtig, obwohl ich eine Funktion hier im Wiki suche wie eine Art Forum, wo alle Witcher Wikianer sich austauschen u. Sachen besprechen können. :Ist der Kaptain auf dem Schiff nach Dir benannt? Ja :-) Ich gehöre mehr oder weniger zum CDPR Team. Alles was auf der offiziellen Witcher Webseite in Deutsch ist, stammt von mir. Einige Untertitel zu den Entwicklertagebüchern habe ich auch übersetzt. Niemand von CDPR hat mir aber gesagt, dass mein Nick in TW2 auftaucht. Das war ne gelungene Überraschung. :Ich freue mich, dass du wieder im Witcher wiki dabei bist. Wir brauchen nämlich dringend zuverlässige Mitarbeiter. vor allem für die Konsolenversion. Ich hab keine Xbox, gar keine Konsolen und somit nicht viel Ahnung vom Thema. Petra Silie 10:41, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wunderbar, werde dann wohl mal die Tage versuchen etwas Anständiges vorzuschreiben. Wo hatte ich eine persönliche Meinung geschrieben, da hab ich wohl was übersehen sorry xD Bei den Konsolendingen könnte ich tatsächlich was bieten, da ich sowohl die Box wie auch PS3 hier habe :-) MfG Put Put :Das mit der "persönlichen Meinung" war jetzt nicht speziell auf dich abgezielt. Ich hab das nur schon häufiger in Wiki Artikeln gelesen. Vielleicht (!) auch bei dir ;-) Petra Silie 20:12, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi du, Sag mal arbeitet eigentlich jemand an der Inhaltsangabe zu "Feuertaufe" "Schwalbenturm" und "Die Dame vom See"? Ich wage mich da nicht heran und die waren für mich immer ganz gute "Erinneurngswecker" :D :Also ich hab mich auch nicht an die Buchbeschreibungen rangetraut, die Vorgaben von den Vorgängerbänden sind einfach zu gut. :Petra, wie wäre es, in WikiLabs die "Herausforderungen" zu aktivieren (können das nur Admins oder auch Sysops wie du?), ein paar Aufgaben einzubinden und darüber evtl. noch ein paar Mitstreiter zu gewinnen ...? Und die dortige Chat'funktion einzuschalten wäre für diese Zwecke wohl auch nicht schlecht. :btw: '@Put Put, tu mal bitte alle deine Kommis mit vier Tilden unterschreiben, damit man nicht erst die Historie danach durchforsten braucht ^^ :»» Dove «« 19:38, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also... jetzt wo ich mt dem Vollzeitjob voll eingebunden bin, komm ich nicht mehr dazu, so detaillierte Inhaltsangaben zu den Romanen zu machen. Ich habe eigentlich (!) noch -zig Notizen zum "Schwalbenturm" ins Wiki nachzutragen. Ich hab mir den "WikiLabs"-Link angesehen, finde da aber nichts mit "Herausforderungen". Dass mit den Chat finde ich aber interessant... verstehe das Procedere aber nicht so richtig. Wenn ich jetzt nen Chat (Session) starte, lande ich dann in einem von mir erstellten Channel, auf den die gesamte Wiki COmmunity Zugriff hat? Wenn ich den Chat wieder verlasse, ist der Channel dann auch geschlossen? Wenn der Channel nur für Witcher Wikianer zugänglich ist, bleibt meine dort hinterlassene Message, wenn ich den Channel (Chat) verlassen habe? Bekommen die Personen, für die der Chat hier gedacht sein soll mit, dass eine Nachricht im Channel liegt? Es ist sicher sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Witcher Wikianer überwiegend zurselben Zeit online sind, wenn irgendeiner von ihnen gerade einen Chat erstellt hat, den die Kollegen "joinen" können :-D Petra Silie 13:30, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wiki Labs (Thema ausgelagert aus "Hiho") Petra, wie wäre es, in WikiLabs die "Herausforderungen" zu aktivieren (können das nur Admins oder auch Sysops wie du?), ein paar Aufgaben einzubinden und darüber evtl. noch ein paar Mitstreiter zu gewinnen ...? Und die dortige Chat'funktion einzuschalten wäre für diese Zwecke wohl auch nicht schlecht. »» Dove «« 19:38, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab mir den "WikiLabs"-Link angesehen, finde da aber nichts mit "Herausforderungen". Dass mit den Chat finde ich aber interessant... verstehe das Procedere aber nicht so richtig. Wenn ich jetzt nen Chat (Session) starte, lande ich dann in einem von mir erstellten Channel, auf den die gesamte Wiki COmmunity Zugriff hat? Wenn ich den Chat wieder verlasse, ist der Channel dann auch geschlossen? Wenn der Channel nur für Witcher Wikianer zugänglich ist, bleibt meine dort hinterlassene Message, wenn ich den Channel (Chat) verlassen habe? Bekommen die Personen, für die der Chat hier gedacht sein soll mit, dass eine Nachricht im Channel liegt? Es ist sicher sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Witcher Wikianer überwiegend zurselben Zeit online sind, wenn irgendeiner von ihnen gerade einen Chat erstellt hat, den die Kollegen "joinen" können :-D :Petra Silie 13:30, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::@Petra: Bin bereit, dir "verwaltungstechnisch" unter die Arme zu greifen. Beantrage hiermit ''offiziell einen Status, um so Sachen wie in WikiaLabs ausprobieren zu können. Ich denke, wenn die "Herausforderungen" bei dir nicht zu sehen sind, sind sie vllt im engl. Witcher-Wikia noch nicht aktiviert worden. Würde dann Ausir/GW darauf ansprechen. ::Die Chat-Funktion ist auf jeden Fall interessant, auch wenn man dort keine Nachrichten/Aufgaben "hinterlassen" kann (was ich schwer annehme). Wenn man aber online und angemeldet ist, wäre das die erste Anlaufstelle zum Austausch von Infos und Ideen. Ich glaube schon, dass jedes Wiki seinen eigenen Chatroom hat - und man bei Bedarf auch in andere Community-Chats einsteigen kann. Wir probieren das mal, ja? :) ::LG, »» Dove «« 18:30, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Oh ja, teste das mal an :) Ich habe ab MO 2 Wochen Urlaub und kann dann mehr im Wiki was tun. Bin ja grad dabei, eine Review Sammlung zu erstellen. :::Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ein Chatroom ohne Message zu hinterlassen, wirklich Sinn macht. Vorrausetzung wäre dann ja, dass die Person, mit der man was besprechen will, auch online sein muss, ebenso wenn man einen Vorschlag für alle machen wiil, bzw. etwas mit allen besprechen. :::Petra Silie 20:29, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Konnte den Chat leider noch nicht antesten, weil mein Benutzerstatus unverändert ist. Machst du da noch was dran oder stemmst du weiter alles allein bzw. nur m.H. von GameWidow? ;) ::::»» Dove «« 21:28, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hab die ''Chat''funktion mal aktiviert (s. im Community-Portal rechts unten) - wenn ich online bin, werd ich mich dort einklinken. ''LayoutBuilder'' können wir abhaken, taugt für uns nix (damit kann man ein Formular erstellen, mit dem man - wie mit einem Korsett - neue Seiten erstellen kann. Zu starr für uns finde ich). Werde mich als nächstes den ''Herausforderungen'' widmen. CU :) »» Dove «« 21:26, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wahl zum Projekt des Monats Hallo Petra Silie, ich habe das "The Witcher Wiki" gerade zum "Projekt des Monats September" vorgeschlagen. Die Wahl findet im deutschen Community-Wiki statt. Du und einige andere Benutzer hier möchten sicherlich für euer Wiki abstimmen, vielleicht magst du ein wenig die Werbetrommel rühren?! Mir gefällt dieses Wiki ausgesprochen gut, daher hoffe ich, dass ihr auf diesem Wege vielleicht noch den einen oder anderen aktiven Editor findet. Viele Grüße, --Weas-El ✉ 20:42, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich möchte noch einmal an die Abstimmung erinnern für den Fall, dass du meine Nachricht übersehen haben solltest. --Weas-El ✉ 09:34, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ja, danke!! :-) Sicher kennst du die offizielle Witcher Webseite und die Foren dort. Bist du da registriert? Da gibt einen deutschen Treff. Ich werd mal nen Link darein setzen. Kannst ja mal vorbeschauen ;-) ::Petra Silie 10:58, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Nein, die Website kenne ich nicht, aber ich werde mal reinschauen. --Weas-El ✉ 13:40, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Die Wahl läuft noch etwas mehr als eine Woche. Habt ihr evtl. noch Leute, die fürs "Witcher Wiki" abstimmen möchten, und die man nochmal anschubsen könnte? Denn wie es aussieht, wird das ein knappes Ergebnis. Und ich würde wesentlich lieber dieses Wiki als Wiki des Monats sehen als die beiden Gegenkandidaten. Vielleicht könntest du auch einen Hinweis in der Community Corner hinterlassen. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 10:35, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::Das wäre ja fiiies. Ich hab's nochmal bei mir auf Facebook gepostet. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob die Community Corner allern bekannt ist. Kuckt da einer rein? Kann man das nachsehen, wieviel visits die Seite hat. Schade um diese Seite, wenn die keiner kennt. Petra Silie 13:10, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wenn du den Text der Community Corner änderst, bekommt jeder Benutzer bei seinem nächsten Besuch in diesem Wiki ein kleines Fenster eingeblendet, das ihn auf die Neuigkeiten hinweist. Der Text selbst wird auf der Seite Spezial:WikiActivity unten rechts angezeigt. --Weas-El ✉ 08:07, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Und wie geht das? Einfach einen neuen Absatz dadrunter setzen oder bei "Fragen zum Wiki" durch eine neue Seite meine Message verbreiten? :::::::Petra Silie 11:41, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Genau so, wie du es gemacht hast, ist es richtig. Den Abschnitt über deiner Meldung mit Tipps zur Verwendung der Community-Corner könntest du noch entfernen. Der Text ist ja an die Admins adressiert, nicht an die Leser bzw. Community. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 21:34, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Also, ich hab keinen Hinweis oder ein Fenster aus der Community Corner eingeblendet bekommen, als ich mich jetzt angemeldet hab, vorher auch nicht. Oder sieht man das tatsächlich nur, wenn man die Wiki-Aktivitäten aufrufen bzw. liegt das am Browser (nutze FF 6.0 mit Popup-Blocker)? »» Dove «« 21:05, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::Hat leider nicht gefunzt mit dem Wiki des Monats. Schade. Naja, vielleicht dann nächstes Jahr ... »» Dove «« 20:31, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Vorlage Trank mutagen Schau dir mal bitte Kategorie:Vorlage Trank mutagen an. Da ist offenbar der Inhalt einer Vorlage in ein einer Kategorie gelandet. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 21:44, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich glaube, Granjow hat sich damals was dabei gedacht, das so zu benennen/anzuordnen, s.a. die anderen Unterkategorien in den Kategorie:Vorlagen zu Bomben, Tränken und Ölen ... »» Dove «« 20:59, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hilfsangebot Hallo Petra Silie! Ich bin Praktikant bei Wikia Deutschland und helfe unter anderem auch beim Ausbau des Witcher Wikis mit. Ich möchte dir hier meine Hilfe anbieten und auf diesem Wege anfragen, ob du Vorschläge oder Wünsche hast, bei deren Umsetzung ich helfen kann. Falls dir Verbesserungsvorschläge zum Wiki einfallen kannst du gerne auf mich zurück kommen, damit wir die Sache dann gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen können, mir selbst fällt spontan nichts großes ein, was man verbessern sollte, das Wiki ist stimmig im Design, und die Hauptseite ist super kategorisiert. Du kannst mir deine Vorschläge gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite posten, dann werde ich mein bestes tun, um dir behilflich zu sein! Grüße, PonySlaystation 08:03, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hallo nochmal ! Würde so etwas wie im Assassins Creed Wiki deinen Vorstellungen ungefähr entsprechen? AC WIKI FORUM Wenn ja, dann kann ich versuchen, das Forum aufs Hexer Wiki zu übertragen und entsprechend anzupassen, was hältst du davon ? Grüße, PonySlaystation 09:43, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallöchen! Das ist zwar nicht so strukturiert wie in den gängigen Foren, aber es ist schon mal ein guter Anfang. Das soll ja auch kein in-game Diskussionsforum sein. Kann man eigentlich den horizontalen Strich --- zwischen den Beiträgen verwenden, um sie besser von einander abzuheben? Ich hab oben mal so nen Strich gesetzt :-D Petra Silie 16:59, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hallo mal wieder :) Also ich wollte grade das Forum aus dem AC Wiki ins Hexer Wiki übernehmen und anpassen, da hab ich erst gesehen dass es ein Forum in der Form hier schon gibt unter Forum:Übersicht. Ich habe dazu jetzt noch eine Vorlage eingepflegt, falls ihr das Forum gerne auf der Hauptseite verlinken wollt: Vorlage:BoxNeueForenPosts. Wir können, wenn du da noch andere Vorstellungen hast, sicher noch was dran ändern (sowohl am Forum als auch an der Vorlage für die Hauptseite), du kannst gerne schreiben, was du dir dazu noch vorstellen könntest :) Das mit der Linie geht, da wird aber empfohlen, sie sparsam zu verwenden, da sie die Seite immer arg "zerteilt", vor allem wenn es mal viele solcher Linien sind :) Freundliche Grüße, PonySlaystation 09:30, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ich häng mich mal mit in die Diskussion rein > ich füg die neue Forumsvorlage mal auf der Hauptseite ein. Vllt kannst du, PonySlaystation, das Layout deiner Vorlage noch dem der bereits vorhandenen Blogposts angleichen, also die Überschrift (damit die auch "golden" hinterlegt ist usw.), Hintergrund (Verlauf) und Rahmen (Abmessungen)? BG, »» Dove «« 18:19, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Romane Hallo Petra, War jetzt eine Weile nich aktiv, da ich versuchte die noch fehlenden Inhaltsangaben zu schreiben. Leider erfolglos. Ich habe zu wenig Zeit die Bücher nochmal zu lesen (komme grad kaum dazu Dame vom See fertig zu lesen) und aus der Erinnerung heraus klappt es leider nicht so ganz, da mir viel fehlt. Finde es schade, es wirkt irgendwie unkomplett ohne die letzten Inhaltsangaben. Arbeitet da vllt noch jemand dran? Gruß Put Put 09:36, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) * Hi Put Put, Die umfangreichen Inhaltsangaben stammen alle von mir, einschließlich der vielen Nebenartikel (wo andere natürlich mit beigetragen haben). Die Inhaltsgaben sind aus dem Grund so detailiert, weil ich zu der Zeit arbeitslos war. Ich hatte da genug Zeit, direkt beim Lesen Notizen zu machen und das dann in die Inhaltsangabe zu nehmen. Seit ich wieder arbeite, sind solche Inhaltsangaben nicht mehr drin. Ich hab eh Probs, mit Artikel zu "The Witcher 2" nachzukommen. Petra Silie 20:29, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Das ist sehr sehr schade, Die haben mir immer sehr geholfen mich wieder auf den akuellen Stand zu bringen oder aber mein Gedächtniss aufzufrischen. Aber ja, Arbeit ist da immer ein "Problem". (Auch wenn man froh sein kann, wenn man welche hat). Gerade durch meinen Schichtdienst, habe ich eben auch keine Zeit alles nochmal zu lesen und muss zu sehen auch mal andere Bücher zu lesen :D Put Put 21:01, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Kestrel-, Falken-, Drachen-Berge Hi Petra, bin da auf was gestoßen. Offenbar gibt es eine Verwechslung zwischen zwei Gebirgen: den Kestrelbergen und den Falkenbergen; und was irgendwie fehlt, sind die Drachenberge. In Die Grenze des Möglichen (dtv, S. 28) wird das ''Falkengebirge'' als Handlungsort genannt. Dort entspringt der Braa >> ich denke, das sind bei uns aktuell die Kestrel Berge. Das, was bei uns derzeit die Falken Berge sind, sind denke ich die ''Drachenberge''. Die finden wiederum in Die Stimme der Vernunft (5) Erwähnung (dtv, S. 222). Komischerweise wird jedoch in dem Comic Racja stanu davon gesprochen, dass wiederum die '''Drachenberge Handlungsort in "Die Grenze des Möglichen" gewesen wären ... Ich blick das nicht mehr und kann daher die Artikel nicht einfach durch Verschieben umbenennen. Kann ja sein, dass du damals, als du die Artikel erstellt hast, mehr drüber wusstest bzw. entsprechende Quellen dafür hattest? Schaust du dir die Sache bei Gelegenheit mal an? LG, »» Dove «« 22:09, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ha! Ich hab damals kapituliert an dem Zeitpunkt, als ich in irgend einer Romanübersetzung "Feuerberge" gelesen hatte. Der Beschreibung nach trifft dieser neue Name auf die Kestrel- oder Falken-Berge zu. Und jetzt bringst du noch mehr Geröll ins Rollen - die Drachenberge! ;-D Bei den Kestrel- und Falkenbergen war ich mir später auch nicht mehr sicher. :Wenn jemand mal gaaar nichts zu tun hat, kann diese Person die Gebirge richtig betiteln. :Petra Silie 21:05, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, ich merks mir vor. Ich werd mal die Polen anhauen, mehr zu den Drachenbergen rauszufinden. Denn die wissen (aus unbekannter Quelle?), dass diese Berge das Zuhause von Myrgtabrakke und Villentretenmerth wären (s. "Znani mieszkańcy"). Wir werden sehen ... ::Aber das mit den Feuerbergen, das musst du mir mal bitte unbedingt raussuchen! Das ist mir gänzlich entgangen. ::»» Dove «« 22:29, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Top 100 und Facebook Box Hallo Petra Silie, Ich wollte einmal vorbeischauen und dir mitteilen, dass das Witcher Wiki unter den deutschen Top 100 Wikis ist! Auf diesen Wikis würden wir gerne einen Banner für unsere Facebook-Seite in der rechten Spalte der Hauptseite einbinden. Das sieht in etwa so aus: FacebookWidget-small Damit du auch etwas davon hast, würden wir dir im Gegenzug anbieten, dein Wiki auf eben erwähnter Seite zu posten. Wenn du Fragen dazu, Fragen zu etwas anderem hast oder Hilfe benötigst, dann lass es mich wissen! Gruß, Micha (Talk) 15:37, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Micha, :das ist echt ne gute Nachricht. Geht i.O. wenn du die Facebook Box hier auf der Main hinterlässt und das Hexer Wiki auf der Facebook Wiki Seite erwähnt wird. Petra Silie 20:42, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) zu löschende Seiten Hi Petra! Unter Löschanträge finden sich auch einige Weiterleitungen von "Vertippern", wie bspw. bei "Scioa'tael" geschehen. Kann ich die löschen oder hast du damit noch was vor? »» Dove «« 22:33, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, :Jo, weg damit ;) :Petra Silie 13:29, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Erledigt :) »» Dove «« 17:29, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) More: Benutzer_Diskussion:Petra_Silie